clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is located in the Plaza, next to The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles, pet furniture, and other pets. They can also play Puffle Roundup here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the red book, the "Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle" manual appears and one can adopt a puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the Yellow Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture items for their Puffle(s), even though Club Penguin has not yet programed puffles to interact with furniture. Pets in Pet Shop Some penguins get creative and become pets. *"Dogs": The dogs usually "arf" or "woof". Many dogs don't "grr" because they get reported and banned. sometimes the say "wimpers" when sad. **Costume: *** Brown color and any leash lke clothing. "Bunnies": The bunnies are usually very shy. They get scared easily. **Costume: *** Any bunny costume. Usually green ears. Cat The cats are a little shy, sometimes cuddly, but can get fierce when angered. they are more rare then dogs and bunnies. **Costume *** anything fluffy Duck: Ducks are usually just plain yellow penguins. They say "Quack" and frequently speak English. **Costume: *** Yellow color. Optional: Yellow Hair, Duck Float. Bird The birds are harder to find then other pets. they are usually very happy. **Costume *** Usually the peppy costume Dragon occasionally dragons are up for adoption, they can be fierce. ** Costume *** Dragon costume. Fish Sometimes fish are sold, strangely they don't live in water. ** Costume *** Fish costume. Horses Horses are rare in the pet shop. They are very adventurous ** Costume *** The color black as well as anything that looks like a collar. Moose the mooses are very funny and tough. babies love them. ** costume *** One of the moose masks and anything brown or just the penguin color brown on the torso Octupus: Octupus are very shy and say"Squirts Ink" when frightened. **Costume: ***The octopus costume from The Stage Others Some creative penguins pretend to be other things and get sold in the pet shop. *"Babies": Babies are frequently adopted at the pet shop (mostly on busy servers such as blizzard.), they often say " I need a mwa mwa/dah dah" to attract attention. they tend to speak in baby talk (such as "goo goo ga ga" and/or speak english (but poorly)(examples include woo=you,broder=brother sissy=sister tank=thank swimmy or swim swim=swim, booboo=injury tum tum=tummy,otay=ok.) and many others. They act like babies and are sometimes whiny and over curious, and vulnerable to minor things and can be easily scared. Some babies (who pretend they are not born yet) ask for a "tum tum" which means they want a mwa mwa to come over to them and become pregnant with them. They eventually come out and the mwa mwa starts taking care of the baby. There is 2 types of babies, Newborns and toddlers. Newborns only use baby talk and don't (and can't) walk,talk or crawl (this usually attracts parent's attention. toddlers can talk, but most of their words are mispronounced. they also on occasion, use baby talk. toddlers can crawl but they can't walk. they sometimes "wet their diaper" and the parent cleans it. Babies are typically members, and usually called by a mwa mwa or dah dah "bay bees" or "bay bays". They refer to other penguins they're parents get (siblings) as "Broder" if it's sibling is a boy. and "sissy" if it's a girl. **Costume: NOTE:babies don't wear all of these, but usually wear a combination of some of them. *** overalls *** Pink swimsuit (not the bikini) *** propeller hats *** umbrella hats *** any floaties *** bug antenna *** rabbit ears *** scarfs *** toques *** lollipop *** cotton candy *** Funster hairdo *** Butterfly T shirt *** earmuffs *** flower T shirts *** snowflake T shirts *** queen's crowns *** necklaces *** cheerleader outfit *** slippers *** yellow sundress *** maracas *** Longjohns *** Flower T shirt *** Firefighter Hat (Rarely) *** Secret Agent Sunglasses (Rarely) HAIRDOS FOR BABIES Note: Not all babies wear these, these are just ones often used by them. *** Funster *** Sunstriker *** Flutterby (Rarely used) Teenagers Teen aged penguins that you can adopt and they will help with your baby, and/or act as your son or daughter. they are basically big brothers or sisters to babies. *** Costume *** Any thing that makes them look "cool" such as sunglasses, the sunstriker hairdo, flutterby hairdo for girls, and so on. Elmos Oddly enough, some penguin dress up like the sesame street muppet elmo, and pretend to act like him. They are bought and then they entertain the baby (if the penguin who bought it adotpted one.) **costume *** anything completely red including longjohns. other times, they just turn red with nothing else on. Pokemon On occasion,Some penguins put on clothes that make them look like the pokemon in the anime series, video games and trading cards. Pikachu The most common. they often say "pika!" or "pkachu!" when angered they say "zaps" or "uses shock" to defend itself **Costume *** Funster hairdo and the color yellow with nothing else most of the time. Charmander very fierce and will say "uses ember" or something similar to defend himself. **costume ***anything red or orange Parents and Owners Some Penguins go to the pet shop to buy babies or pets. Mwa mwa(baby talk for mom) often come to adopt babies. ** Costume *** Normally a dress. or anything a woman would wear dah dah (baby talk for dad)dah dahs often come to adopt babies. ** Costume *** Normally a suit, anything a man would wear. Owner Owners come to the Pet Shop to buy pets. They can also be mwa mwas or dah dahs too. ** Costume *** Anything. Heealth Inspector: Helath Inspectors come to give Pets "shots". **Costume: *** Medic Costume or suit. Parties *During the medievil party 2008, the Pet Shop looked like a stable. *During the April Fools Party 2008, the shop was made of felt. *During the Paper Boat Scavenger hunt, a boat was hidden in a water dish Pet Gallery Image:1217780063111.JPEG|a duck Image:1217780025381.JPEG|a baby Image:Lollypop-lollypop.jpg|A baby penguin trying to sing about her lollipop Image:Pooppoop.JPG|A club penguin family compete with two puppies,two babies, and one mwa mwa. (Captions used for humor are displayed.) SWF Object The Pet Shop This is the SWF Object of The Pet Shop. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places Category:Plaza